1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removal devices, and particularly to a removal device which can efficiently remove a package from a component band.
2. General Background
Conventionally, there are a lot of electronic components arranged on a circuit board to form a circuit with a certain function, such as capacitors, resistors, and inductors. As showing in FIG. 1, a component band 1 fixed with above mentioning electronic components often is used during the assembly of the circuit board. The component band 1 includes a carrier band 2, and a package 5 attached on the carrier band 2. The carrier band 1 defines a lot of dents 3, and a lot of apertures 6 therein. Each dent 3 accommodates with an electronic component 4 therein. The package 5 is configured to prevent the components 4 from damaging. Before assembly, the package 5 must be removed by some tools to expose the components 4 on the carrier band 2 for easily being picked up. Japan Patent No. 9-64586 discloses a package removal device. The package removal device includes a conveyor band, and a collecting wheel. The component band moves through the package removal device, and the package winds around the collecting reel to be stripped from the component band. However, when many of the packages wind around the collected reel, the machine must stop to take down the collecting wheel for cleaning the packages. This is inconvenient and costly during the whole assembly process.
What is desired, therefore, is a package removal device which can efficiently remove a package from a component band.